club_penguin_headcanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Player
Player is a blank penguin based off who you play as in missions. They are a blank slate and is everyone and no one at once. Contains everyones "codes", being able to shape shift. Main form can be seen in picture provided. 'Relationships' Only relationship that can be seen is their relationship between them self and Fox. Agent Fox is a npc who was taught to break her code and eventually went on to be seen always with Player. At the time of writing this, this is the only known relationship. Appearance Player is a white, gray, black, red, and blue penguin. It can be subtle on the eyes but he has a two toned head, color pick and you will notice one half is pure white and the other a light gray, cut off to where part of his fur can be seen on his chest that is darker, that is the only indicator of a different color. His eyes are pure red but dimmed through his hair, his eyes are completely black besides the red. His left side has a blue dot indicating if he is in use, the opposite side he has a speaker that is deemed useless. Known info * They were made as the first experiment in an attempt to make a line called "the ace" * Can be seen with Agent Fox * If provoked goes into their "true form" * suspicious/shady * has some weakness but no pinpoint to what Traits/Characteristics ''' * mute * not really responsive * extremely hostile * quick * strong * calm (most of the time) * emotionless (most of the time) * deceiving * sadistic '''Involvement As a penguin still technically working with the EPF and PSA, he can get in easily. Shapeshifting is his game and has tricked many of the members many times, only way to tell it is him is if someone notices the blue light but it is easily able to be covered up. Around the island he will protect it knowing Fox is there, if Fox was not there he would have taken it over, yet who knows he could snap at any moment and rule over. Player was the "mistake" of a penguins experimentation that shall go under seen who caused it, Player being on a god tier level, yet can still be defeated even though there is no known weakness to him. He is not entirely impossible to take down but he still has a unfair advantage to slam dunk you. Working with the EPF and PSA they never found a real difference between ether, therefore he protects on his own. Currently there is something being heard of him and Fox making a pastry shop... Common places Can normally be seen anywhere with Fox, but without her he can be seen in the forest. The forest is normally where he spends their nights writing and watching out for penguins in need of saving. He refuses to step foot in the pizzeria, but when he does it is usually them giving his condolences and thoughts out to the poor piano. They enjoy quiet places but in large crowds they will shapeshift and pretend to be someone else. Antics As stated many times, this shapeshifter likes to fool around being other people. From time to time if he has nothing better to do he will become a mascot and make small appearances to trick penguins into going into different places. Sometimes he will mess with a penguin and move things around while the penguin is out doing something, even taking small things when the penguin is home and isn't looking. In the dojo for fun he will sit on a beam and stare at Sensei or any other penguin he wants to feel uneasy and paranoid, if someone is about to spot him he will disappear most likely without a glance.Category:Friends and Family Category:Common Places Category:Other Forms Category:Stratagies Category:Where he is now Category:How to keep safe from him